Chocolate con menta
by Susy Cullen
Summary: NozoEli Después de una plática con Umi y Maki sobre su obsesión con el chocolate, Eli se preocupa acerca de si esto molesta a Nozomi


**"Menta con chocolate"**

NozoEli

Después de una plática con Umi y Maki sobre su obsesión con el chocolate, Eli se preocupa acerca de si esto molesta a Nozomi

...

Eli amaba el chocolate, no era un secreto mucho menos el hecho de que la mayor parte de su día lo consumía y era gracias a su entrenamiento como idol y su ejercicio diario que no afectaba para nada su figura.  
Pero ahora lo que le preocupaba era cierta conversación con Umi y Maki...

 **Flashback**

 _-Eli no es esa tu tercera barra de chocolate de hoy?-Mencionaba la peliazul, Maki por su parte anotaba algo en un cuaderno_

 _-Estas nerviosa hoy?-Decía Maki sin dejar de escribir.  
Desde que las tres se juntaran para hacer una canción juntas, se empezaron a llevar mejor y se reunían cada tanto y hoy era una de esas ocasiones._

 _-No en realidad, solo tengo muchas ganas de chocolate hoy jeje.- contestaba un poco apenada la rubia_

 _-Cielos Eli.- suspiraba Umi_

 _-Y a Nozomi no le molesta que prefieras el chocolate sobre ella?-Bromeaba la pelirroja_

 _-Eh? A que te refieres?_

 _-Maki es vergonzoso hablar de las relaciones de las demás.- decía Umi que empezaba a sonrojarse_

 _-Solo recordaba algo que mencionó Nico-chan el otro día..._

 _-En dónde? Mientras estaban en una cita?-Decía la rubia mientras movía sugestivamente ambas cejas provocando que ahora Maki sonrojarse_

 _-Vamos chicas no empiecen a decir cosas vergonzosas.- Umi ya quería desmayarse, Maki se encogió de hombros cuando respondió_

 _-Era algo sobre el aliento a chocolate que Eli siempre tiene cuando besa a Nozomi solo eso.-Dijo simplemente Maki y fue lo que necesito Umi para caer inconsciente_

 _-Ehh?!_

 **Fin del Flasback**

A Nozomi realmente le molestaba? La rubia no solía ser tan insegura sobre su relación con la pelimorada pero y si realmente era verdad lo que decía Maki?  
Le daba pánico pensarlo

-Estás bien Elichi? Desde hace rato haces caras raras- la voz de Nozomi le recordó que aún estaban en el salón del consejo estudiantil

-Eh?... S-si claro, solo estoy algo pensativa...

-Vamos por un parfait Elichi?.-Por un momento la rusa olvido su problema al saber que podría comer algo de chocolate y sonrió emocionada. Nozomi sonrió a la actitud de su novia

Ya en la cafetería donde normalmente iban ambas pidieron su parfait, Nozomi por su parte pidió uno sabor vainilla y fresa, cuando Eli iba a ordenar el parfait de chocolate su temor volvió de pronto.

-Yo quiero uno de... Napolitano...- Al menos tiene un poco de chocolate pensó la rubia ignorando la mirada interrogante de su novia  
Cuando la mesera trajo sus pedidos comieron en un silencio incómodo

-Elichi.. Segura que te sientes bien?- la rubia trató de poner su mejor sonrisa falsa y asintió

Después de terminar sus parfait y que fueran a pagar al momento de que les dieran su cambio y un par de mentas que usualmente se quedaba Nozomi, en esta ocasión la rubia aceptó la suya para sorpresa de su novia que la veía cada vez más confundida cuando ambas salieron de la cafetería.

Caminaron un poco y la pelimorada decidió romper el silencio incomodo al ver las muecas extrañas de la rubia que se comía una menta

-Elichi si no te gusta porque te la comes?.-La rusa desvió la mirada nerviosa

-E-eh? De que hablas?.-Eli solo desviaba la vista, habían llegado a el punto donde sus caminos se separaban era el momento de despedirse, olvidando el nerviosismo de su conversación anterior y como siempre ambas acercaron sus rostros lo suficiente para sentir la respiración de la otra, pero un momento antes de poder unir sus labios Nozomi puso su mano en la mejilla de Eli deteniéndola

-Nozomi?.-Ahora la rubia parecía temerosa, estaba segura que con la menta no tendría problema con su aliento a chocolate o parfait, la tarotista sonrió con un poco de ternura al ver los ojos cristalinos de su rubia que empezaba a hacer un puchero

-Me dirás que es lo que te preocupa?-la rubia quiso huir de la inquisidora mirada que le daba Nozomi pero está sujeto su cara con ambas manos, suspiro derrotada y le contó su conversación con Maki

-Así que eso era.-Ahora Nozomi suspiro negando con la cabeza y cuando la rubia iba a hablar de nuevo la mayor la abrazo fuertemente confundiendo un poco a Eli

-Elichi, yo no tengo porqué prohibirte las cosas que te hacen feliz, si tu eres feliz con ello... Yo también y a pesar de que no soy muy fanática de las cosas dulces... Siempre me va a gustar el probar el chocolate de tus labios... -dicho esto la pelimorada beso a su rubia- Y recuérdame castigar a Nicocchi por perturbar los pensamientos de mi Elichi

La rusa estaba más que contenta de saber que su gusto por el chocolate no interfería con el amor que tenia por la mayor

-Y para demostrarte que no miento, que te parece si vamos a mi departamento… tengo una botella de chocolate liquido y quiero probar algo nuevo..-Le susurro seductoramente al oído de la rubia, quien la miro interrogante

-Como qué? Un postre?.-Pregunto inocentemente la rusa a lo que la pelimorada le giño un ojo sonriéndole

-Claro Elichi un postre…

…

 **Que postre creen que sea? 7u7r**

 **Aqui otra de mis ideas locas xD El titulo va mas bien de la idea que se me ocurrió mientras comía un dulce sabor menta y chocolate y como Eli es una amante del chocolate salio eso :3**

 **Y siempre tengo problemas para los finales lo siento si fue un poco forzado... y casi no lo edite espero no haya muchos errores :v**

 **espero les haya gustado, acepto reviews, criticas constructivas, tomatazos (?**


End file.
